All Mine
by BandBelong
Summary: Booth becomes enraged with jealously when Brennan agrees to a date with his least favorite person at the bureau. Can Booth continue to control himself, or will he snap with a little pushing from his partner and an overflow of sexual tension, angry smut!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just a quick one shot i have been working on for a while, I should have a lot of time to write in the next few weeks so i am trying to finish up Dangerous Addiction for those of you who read it, anyways this is rated VERY M and basically is meaningless smut :) enjoy...that is what summer is for after all haha R/R please thanks..._**

**_P.S. I was writing this at like 3 am last night, so I did have some tense problems because it started off in 3rd person and then i switched to 2nd half way through, so I apologize for that and I went through and hopefully fixed all of the errors :) Thank you for those who nicely reminded me, I think I was a little delusional last night haha :)_**

* * *

"What do you want Booth?" Brennan asked sharply and you could hear angry edge in her voice. If you were answering honestly, you probably could've thought of quite a few very interesting answers for her. Ones that would shock that smug look right off her gorgeous little face.

_You._

_For you to scream my name as if they're the 2 best fucking syllables you've said in your life._

_To have you wrap those ridiculously long legs around my waist and let me show you're exactly what you're missing. _

_To shove you up against that door and make you beg until I rip that dress off you and fuck you right there. _

Instead you just stared at her with the same glare she had shot at you the moment she opened your door, your arms crossed defensively over your chest.

You knew you were in trouble the second she walked through the door. You wasn't sure if it was the extremely short, extremely tight black skirt she was wearing that showed off what seemed like miles of her slender legs, or the beyond sexy skyscraper heels that she was wearing, which basically screamed _fuck me, _and brought her to nearly your height. It might have been the way she was glaring so angrily at you, her black rimmed eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips, looking as if she wanted to tear you from limb to limb. Maybe it was the fact that you had already emptied two glasses of scotch before she arrived, and were feeling quite uninhibited, but watching your partner stand in front of you with that menacing look on her face was not only giving you a red flag but turning you on to no end.

You yourself were feeling a little pissed off. Maybe a little more than pissed off, maybe you could put it more in the category of enraged. And you weren't quite sure why you were so mad, but you knew why she was.

This week had been quite a struggle for you. For 3 years, you had denied everything about your partner that made her so completely tantalizing. Her long tapered legs, the curves of her waist and hips, the way her ass looked in those tight jeans she was always wearing, how you would catch a glimpse of her licking her lips or glancing at you in that seductive way of hers. You ignored how she smelled so sweet, how you wanted to shut her up sometimes by just pinning her against the wall and drawing that sexy lower lip of hers between your teeth, how her breasts looked in the low cut v-necks she would wear so lavasciously in front of you. It was second nature for you to ignore those things, but somehow this week, you had completely forgotten how.

For some reason, although you had spent a lot of time denying his feelings for her, both physical and emotional, this week had been the worst in three years. It was as if some part of you inside had snapped, as if your body had gotten a little fed up with constantly denying the hotness that was your partner. Being in the same room with her had been a struggle, because all you could think about was sex. With her. Your partner. Up against the wall, in your office, in the truck, when you picked her up at her apartment, her screaming your name, coming against your fingers. It was like you were a fifteen year old boy again, except Bones was definitely not a cheerleader.

You weren't sure exactly what had caused this hindering revelation in thought, but it could've had something to do with the fact that you hadn't given yourself that release, allowed yourself to take a shallow pleasure with some cheap but beautiful women you usually met at a bar. Somehow, and although it just seemed clichéd, the only person you had on your mind lately didn't exactly frequent bars, although she definitely was beautiful. To put it simply, you were strung out to say the least, and it wasn't helping to have your partner dangled out in front of you like the ultimate cock tease. Your will power and self-control were quickly deteriorating, and as she stood in front of you, looking like every bit your perfect fantasy, you had to literally hold yourself back from clearing the space between you and throwing her against the wall, and showing her exactly what you wanted to do to her.

Not only had this put a little damper on your ability to concentrate on anything, but you found yourself annoyed merely at her presence, frustrated at her subconscious seduction that was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. You were so irritated at her, although she really had done nothing wrong, that all week you had snapped at her, picked fights, and been as condescending as possible. At first, and if you weren't so blinded by your sexual frustration you would have been proud of her asking you what was wrong. She had seemed genuinely concerned at your change in mood, but when you waved her off without even as much as a courteous "I'm fine", her concern at your flippantness had quickly turned to annoyance and anger. This week your partnership had been reminiscent of their first few months as partners, when you were so turned on and infuriated at her superiority and condescending squint talk that you could barely stand to hold a conversation with her. Except this time, she would barely even speak to you unless you picked a particularly good fight.

You had seen the way her eyes had flashed dangerously and she had looked as if she wanted to kick you against a wall when youe had kicked her out of the interrogation room for being too involved, muttering something about how she should just "stay in the lab". She hadn't spoken to you the entire day that had been Tuesday. When you called her on Wednesday to ask her how things were going with the body, she had replied with a terse "maybe you should just stay out of things that don't concern you" and hung up. To put things simply, the week had sucked. Majorly, to the point you weren't sure if she even really liked you at all anymore.

Maybe that was why she seemed so annoyed as she stood in his hallway, her bare arms crossed over her shoulders, wondering wh you had called her on Friday night, insisting she stop by your place.

She repeated the question she had asked you seconds ago. "What do you want Booth? I'm late."

You hadn't thought that she would retaliate so viciously towards your abuse, except maybe giving you the cold shoulder and omitting information from the case, but she had really gone a few steps farther than you had thought she was capable of. It was the reason she was wearing that ridiculously short and tight skirt, her breasts pushed up higher than you had ever seen them, her thighs tantalizing before you.

"Don't go out with Sanders, Bones." She rolled her eyes at you, groaning in annoyance.

"Are you serious Booth? This is why you called me? I thought it was something important like you wanted to apologize for your behavior this week."

You ignored her comment, "Sanders is an asshole Bones."

She knew this for a fact already. Julian Sanders was the person you singularly despised the most in the entire bureau. Heading up the narcotics division, he thought he was the head of the entire _fucking world¸_ he was an arrogant womanizer who took every chance to remind you how eventually he was going to sleep with his hot partner. He would always tell you that it wouldn't take much, and he could tell that she would be a good lay, a hot screw he would say. That under all that science and logic, she was all heat. You hated him for that; you were supposed to be the only person who had a chance to know that. The thought of Bones sleeping with a guy like Sanders actually made you sick to your stomach with a mix of nausea and jealously so strong you could barely see straight. Of course, he was also conceited and proud about his high standing in the bureau and loved to rub it into you how much more money he made as head of a department. The guy thought he was fucking superior. You hated him, and had resisted pummeling his face into a wall more than once.

And Bones knew all this. Minus the sleeping with her part, you had complained to her about what an asshole the guy was and how much he drove you crazy. She had agreed with you many times like a good partner, even saying that nothing was better then what you did, putting murderers in jail, getting the bad guy.

But now, god, she had known that this would piss you off like none other. You had seen them talking in the elevator at the bureau as she came to meet you, seen the way Sanders had leaned into her, making her smile the way you had liked to think was reserved for you. How she had let him touch her on the arm without throwing him to the floor. You had slammed the coffee cup you were holding so hard into his desk it had spilled all over your desk, scalding your fingers. She had done it on purpose, knowing how angry it would make you. Taking the one person you hated the most, and seducing him right in front of you. It had worked. She stood there looking like fucking goddess for another guy, and you wanted to slam her against the wall and make her apologize for the agonizing fury she had put you through these few days.

"_Julian_, happens to be the head of narcotics Booth. He is not an asshole." The way she emphasized his first name made you sick. She was pushing every button she knew, and you felt the wire that was holding you back slowly start to snap.

"Julian," You spit out the words mockingly as you took another step towards her, "has also slept with all of the female agents on the floor and half the secretaries."

She stuck up her chin defiantly. "I would imagine that he is quite skilled at sexual intercourse, his facial features and body build suggest an excess in testosterone which would suggest excellent strength and stamina."

Another wave of anger rolled through you as she spoke to you in that god damned superior tone. As if she knew it all; god she was driving you crazy and your cock pulsed painfully in your pants as she glared at you. The thought of Brennan, your Bones, sleeping with Sanders, screaming out his name, coming for him, was driving you crazy. And she knew that.

"Don't be jealous Booth. Not everyone can have such natural excellence in bed, some men just have it. Some don't."

She smirked as she glanced at you, and you took another step towards her, your eyes surveying her again predatorily. Although her words were driving you crazy, so was she and you could feel yourself hardening as he took in the curves of her breasts fighting against the scoop neck of her low cut shirt. You had been hard since she walked in the door, but all this talking about sex was driving you crazy, especially with the week you had been having.

"I'm not jealous," You growled, as you took another step towards her so you were only inches apart. She didn't move, instead she narrowed her eyes looking at you. "You think you're gonna lure him in with your body and your come fuck me shoes, but all Sanders wants is quick fuck, and you're way more than that sweetheart."

She glared at you angrily; "Don't call me sweetheart like I'm yours Booth." You saw a glimpse of weakness behind her eyes. You had the upper hand now, and you knew it, a sudden burst of confidence rushing through you as you put one hand on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. "Maybe I'll I want is a quick fuck." She leaned up so her lips were touching your ear lobe, making your pants tighten painfully, your cock struggling against the confines of your pants. "Not that you would know what that's like." She shook her head at you, as she stepped away from you, so you weren't so close. You could tell that you had gotten her up on her guard, getting into her space like that, but you were done with her teasing, and she needed to learn that she couldn't play with you like that without consequences.

Turning away from you, she moved towards the door, trying to run like she always did, her shoes clicking on the hard wood as she reached for the deadbolt, but it was only seconds before you were behind her, spinning her around and slamming her back against the door before she even knew what was happening. You stepped towards her, resting your palms on either side of her head again, getting closer than you were before so his chest was touching hers. You could feel the hard tips of her nipples pressing against your chest through her thin shirt, and you groaned, your cock pulsing as you dragged your eyes to meet hers.

"You don't think I know what that's like, huh? To just want a quick fuck?" You asked her tauntingly, and you could see her weakness, see she was giving in, the widening of her pupils, the rosy flush which was spreading from the enticing curve of her breasts up her chest. You wanted to touch her more than anything.

"Do you know how many meaningless women I've fucked up against this door because I couldn't have you? How many times I've gone home wishing it was you?" She seemed momentarily speechless, and you were enjoying this, rarely did you get Bones on the defensive. You liked having this control over her since she had been leading you around since the day you met.

You leaned in closer, this time your lips brushing her ear. You felt her hands reach up, grasping for your shoulders, pulling you closer, her fingers desperate. "Every single fucking day."

Turning towards her again, you traced her jaw with his fingers, and cupped her chin in your hand, turning her face towards you. Her eyes were dark and shining, and she met your eyes. "What are you waiting for then Booth?"

The wire holding you back snapped, and you pulled her face forcefully to yours, enveloping her swollen lips in his, sucking on her bottom lip roughly, their tongues battling, tangling together. You pressed her harder against the door, your arm grasping at her waist roughly, your fingers squeezing her tightly to you, as she desperately grabbed for your shoulders, your chest, digging into your skin, as if she was trying to get as much of you as possible. She reached for your shirt, making quick work of the buttons and ripping off the rest as she pushed if off your shoulders. It was not sweet or careful, she bit your lip, sucking on it hard, as you pushed your hips against hers, grounding his erection into her heat, as you moved your lips from hers to suck on the pulse points at her throat. She lifted her neck to allow you assess, throwing her head back against the door with a thump. You sucked veraciously, letting a moan escape from her lips as you moved from her throat to her neck and back again. There would be marks in the morning, but you wanted that. Wanted her to see the marks and remember that she belonged to you. She was yours. Not Sanders, not anyone else's'. All yours.

"I knew it would drive you crazy, me going out with Sanders." She gasped out, as you slipped the strap of her dress off her shoulder, sucking and licking between her collar bone and shoulder.

You pulled her face to you again, kissing her hard and heatedly. You felt her press her hips harder against you, trying to get more contact. "You deserve better. I am better."

You got out as you slid the other strap of her dress down, pushing it down so you could get access to her breasts, encased in a lacy black bra, her nipples tight with arousal. You wasted no time, as you pushed down one of the cups, palming her breast in one and taking the other one in his mouth, tasting her sweet flesh and rolling her nipple against your tongue, making her moan.

"Fuck, Seeley. I…wanted….to punish you…" Her head fell back against the door again, her eyes closed in pleasure.

You looked up at her, your eyes dark. She felt your hand on her thigh, pushing up the hem of her dress as you found her center, you cupped her, groaning as you moved aside the damp lacy fabric, grabbing it and ripping it from her body, to draw a finger across her slit.

"You are the one who should be punished, parading yourself around, knowing how crazy it would make me." You felt her juices pool against your hand as you drew your finger tantalizingly slow against her, brushing her clit lightly.

"How hot it would get me." She moaned again, pushing herself against your hand, grinding furiously against you, needing more contact as your eyes darkened in your own arousal.

"More Booth," She groaned, and you could see she hated herself for begging, but you had never heard a hotter sound. Loved the moaning sounds she was making for you. Wanting you, needing you. You thrust one thick finger inside of her, forcing her to push her hips against your hand, wanting more.

She wriggled against you, her head thrown back against the door again, eyes closed. She was so wet, and your hand was covered in her juices as your pushed another finger into her, your thumb dipping in her slit and then sliding over her clit, causing her to moan loudly this time as she thrust her hips against your hand, her movements satisfyingly desperate and wanton.

"Oh god, please Booth..." She moaned out, her eyes dragging open to meet your, and you could see the desperation in her eyes as you thrust another finger in her agonizingly slowly, moving your thumb quickly over her clit, causing her to moan again.

"Say it Bones," You whispered harshly in her ear, and because you knew each other so well, and you were twisting your fingers particularly inventively inside of her, she moaned out as you rubbed her clit with the pad of your thumb.

"Only you… Seeley Booth…no one else…" It was those words that drove you completely over the edge as you felt her shuddering around your hand, her climax making her moan and whimper as you rubbed her furiously letting her ride out the full affects of her orgasm.

You took her in, the sight of your partner, the object of your fantasies, so completely undone, her hair tangled from where you had fisted your hands in it, her lips swollen, eyes closed in ecstasy, lips screaming your name, her breasts exposed to him, you found yourself all of a sudden so hard it was unbearable. You needed her, couldn't last another second, never in your life had you wanted someone more.

You fumbled for the zipper on your pants as you let her down slowly, and you were surprised when her small fingers helped you, drawing the zipper down quickly as she smiled at you, any trace of smugness gone from her lips. You reached for the back of her head, pulling her to you, devouring her lips in yours, sucking on her bottom lip, as you reached for her skirt, unsatisfied when it wouldn't push past her hips you grabbed the fabric and with a satisfying tear, ripped it clean off her. She didn't even flinch, instead she kissed you more aggressively, as if you were a drug and she couldn't get enough, and let you lift her so her legs were wrapped around your waist, your cock touching the entrance to her heat, she kissed you again, and you took that as a sign, pushing into her, eliciting moans from each of you.

"Fuck Booth," She whimpered as you thrust into her, her eyes closing again.

She was everything you had ever imagined, hot and wet and tight, and she threw back her head as your thrust into her, giving you space to suck at the heated skin of her throat, and breasts, making more of your marks on her alabaster skin. She moaned each time you pressed in and out of her, her nails scraping your back, her heels pressed into the backs of your thighs.

You managed to get out as you pushed into her, "I've thought about this, every single day…" You wanted to tell her how you felt, and although you hadn't gotten together in the most romantic of ways, you still wanted her to know. She felt so good around you, you weren't sure if you were going to last much longer, as she whimpered, pressing her face against your shoulder.

She moaned, "I'm yours Booth," Her declaration of your propriety drove your completely over the line, and you sped up your thrusting until you felt her tighten around you, and she moaned and screamed your name over and over again, just as your had imagined again and again, and you pumped into her, exploding within her, the pleasure pumping through your veins like a drug. You could get used to this, as she wrapped her arms around you as you let her down, collapsing into her chest.

As you caught you breath you looked around at your ruined shirt and her shredded skirt, and you weren't exactly sure what you had done. You had taken Bones, your partner and completely defiled her against your front door. What kind of idiot were you? What was she going to think? That you just couldn't help yourself the one time you found her in a skirt, you had ripped half her clothing right of her body for Christ's sake.

She looked up at you, and instead of grimacing like you were afraid she might, she smiled mischievously, and stood up on her tippy toes, pulling your face down to kiss her, as she sucked on your tongue, her lips swollen.

She pulled away smiling at you, and moved her lips to his ear, whispering huskily, "If I knew that Sanders would have pissed you off this much, I would have tried to sleep with him way earlier."

You growled at even the insinuation of sex with Sanders, she was yours, all yours now, and nobody was going to be coming 10 feet from her as long as you were around. You reached for her, softly this time, cupping her face in your hands, as you pulled her lips to yours.

You whispered to her, as you wrapped your arms around her, wanting to bring some romance to their animilistic coupling against the wall. You wanted to show her that you cared, that you wanted her, everything single part of her.

"Only you Bones….no one else" And she smiled, and kissed you back, and you stayed like that for a while, pressed up against your front door, kissing because all you had was time.

You had to remember to bring Sanders coffee on Monday morning, because after tonight, he was your new best friend.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! like a said, easy smut :) R/R please_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_

* * *

_**

Soooo... I wasn't planning on making this a multi-chap story, or even a one-shot story collection thing, but I was inspired to write another one with the same theme of possession and proprietyin the B/B relationship. This ones from Brennan's POV, so enjoy...also ps I'm going to try and do another chapter for Dangerous Addiction soon, I am a horrible updater. Thanks everyone who reviewed last time, please R/R again...Thanks :) XO

* * *

You weren't blonde. You weren't tan. You didn't have the body of a supermodel, although objectively you would say that you kept you physique in particularly outstanding form; you knew this because daily as you walked down the street you could feel men's eyes roaming you body without scruple. You were however, a forensic anthropologist, if you weren't being modest, you could say that you were the best forensic anthropologist in the entire United States and most definitely the most valuable asset that the Jeffersonian Institute had.

Unfortunately, as you stood pouting against the side of the Tahoe in the deserted FBI parking, your arms crossed angrily over your chest, you envied the new grad student, Violet, in a way that not only infuriated you, but also frustrated you to no end. Violet had been working at the Jeffersonian for only a few short weeks, and although you couldn't deny that she was brilliant, she also was tall, impossibly blonde, very good looking, and had caught the attention of your partner in a way that was driving you completely crazy.

You didn't judge people by their appearances, so when you hired Violet, you hadn't considered her beauty would be a problem at all. She was good at what she did, and that had been your only critique. However, as soon as she stepped foot on the lab platform she had caused a variety of problems to you, but of course you couldn't fire her because, that would be unethical. You hated having a moral conscience sometimes.

You definitely hadn't anticipated the way Booth had devoted nearly all his time at the Jeffersonian flirting with the new grad student or the infuriating way it would make you feel. You hated watching him make little jokes with Violet, the way he smiled at her in a way you had thought was reserved for only you, the way he touched her as if he couldn't get close enough. You turned your head towards the glass of the window; you were at a complete standstill.

Of course, today of all days, you're car had broken down the second you drove it out of the parking lot, leaving you to spend most of the day having to hitch rides from Booth. And of course today of all days, there had been traffic.. And not just a two second stop before continuing on, this was an-hour-out-of-your-day, sit-without-moving, you-could-put-your-car-into-park-traffic. Sitting with Booth trying to pretend nothing was wrong had been painful to say the least. But as the day had worn on, you had resisted trying to put on a happy face, and spent most of the day glaring at him across the center divider. It was now nearly 1 am, as you both had stayed late at the lab going over the body again and again, and then returned to the FBI building to pick up paperwork for the case. This day could not end soon enough.

You could remember the way the laughter had echoed across the lab platform as you tried in vain to examine the body, and you rolled your eyes, feeling just slightly nauseous. When you had first seen Booth with Violet, you had been completely taken aback by your reaction. Anger. Jealously. Hurt. You never thought that Booth would be able to elicit that kind of response from you, but suddenly as you watched him with another women, you were flushed full of all of those frustrating emotions.

Not only that, but you had been struggling for months now to compartmentalize your feelings for Booth. More and more every day, he seeped into your mind in ways he definitely shouldn't be. You weren't ashamed of your sexual fantasies, they were a healthy way to express sexuality, but you could barely handle when Booth was the star of them. In your apartment, against the wall, in his office, in the Tahoe, you couldn't stop yourself, and yet you found yourself completely turned on by the thought of him taking you, making you scream his name, touching you until you begged him for it. You were a women obsessed.

You hated how seeing him with someone else made you want to throw yourself at him and either punch him so hard he saw stars or kiss him until he forgot all about obnoxiously perfect Violet. The worst part was that she was completely Booth's type from what you had seen in the past. Blonde. Beautiful. Not socially awkward in anyway: the complete opposite of you.

Booth was yours. 100%, completely, entirely, belonging to you. You had never felt any bit of possession over him before, but right now, your sense of propriety was flaring up. And Booth knew it too. You weren't stupid or blind enough to see the way he looked at you, how he stared and looked away embarrassed when you caught him. You knew he wanted you too, and this annoying blonde thing was getting in the way. You wanted to brand Booth, show the whole world of flitty blonde women that he was off limits. You would never admit this to him of course. He didn't need any more boosting of his ego.

You heard the distinctive falling of footsteps across the concrete of the parking structure, echoing because it was completely empty, and soon Booth came into view. He came up next to you, studying you, and you wished he would just go over to the driver's side and drive them off a cliff.

"You want to grab some food after this? I'm starved." Booth asked you genially. You were completely stunned out of your angry revelry and you hated him for acting so ignorant. As if he didn't know exactly what he was doing to you.

"No, I have a lot of work." You could almost imagine his face falling, but you refused to look at him. You had tried to ignore him most of the day and it had been working perfectly fine. Damn him and his emotional instincts.

"Bones what's wrong?" He prodded you, and you didn't look over, although you could feel his eyes boring into.

"Nothing Booth." You sighed, trying on the concrete pilings across from you. They weren't very interesting unfortunately for your sanity.

"C'mon Bones, seriously what's wrong?" You ignored him, not looking over at him. You should get a reward for your will power.

However, he continued his prodding. "Are you mad at me?" You finally looked over at him, and he looked so concerned that you just rolled your eyes.

"You are so arrogant that to think that if I have a problem it has to be about you. Get over yourself Booth."

He looked taken aback by your words, stunned by the sudden harshness, but he deserved it, and you really honestly didn't feel bad at all.

"Don't play the ice queen act with me Bones, I know you too well." His face was serious as he leaned against the side of the car.

You were now unable to turn away from him, and your whole body was turned towards him. You were extremely close, and you could feel the heat radiating off his body. You hated yourself for being so turned on at his proximity at a time like this, but you could feel a dull aching in your core. You raised your eyebrows mockingly.

"Really you know me _so_ well Booth? Then tell me, what is bothering me so much? Go ahead really…I'm curious."

Although you were really being a piece of work, you knew Booth heard the challenging tone in your voice, and sympathetic and emotionally dextral as he was, Booth would never back down from a challenge.

He shook his head in frustration, putting his hand above your head on the car as he turned completely towards you, affectively trapping you between the car and his body. You had been in worse positions.

"Jesus Christ, I don't know Bones! I'm not a fucking mind reader, and obviously I did something to piss you off so why don't you save us both a lot of time and just tell me what it is?"

You glared at him. "You know what pisses me off? You and your god damned line Booth."

He frowned, looking at you in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Booth. You know exactly what I'm talking about…the line you "drew", no relationships with people you work with. It's too big of a risk? Ring a bell?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't even know what the hell we're talking about Bones."

You curled your hands into fists, he was so infuriating. "I'm talking about you practically fucking my grad student on the lab platform every day."

This time Booth rolled his eyes and glared at her, taking another step closer. He wasn't afraid to invade your personal space, and his chest was nearly touching yours. "Are you serious Bones? You're gonna give me a lesson on interoffice relationships right now?"

You wanted to slap him; he thought you were trying to play the boss here? Could he not see how infuriatingly jealous you were?

"You're such an idiot sometimes Booth. Never mind, forgot I brought it up." You turned away from him again, but you could feel the anger pulsing through him and when you tried to reach for the door handle he quickly grabbed your wrist jerking you towards him. You swallowed hard as you looked up at him, you were so close to him, and every one of your senses was going crazy. More heat pulsed across your core, and you hated him so much and yet you needed some sort of relief.

"God damn it Bones! What are you saying?!" He was frustrated now, and you knew how crazy it made him when he couldn't understand you fully, couldn't completely tear apart every emotion and thought until you were ripped to shreds.

"You're just a hypocrite Booth. That's it." You spat out at him, you were in no mood for him to analyze you.

"How the fuck am I a hypocrite Bones? Because I spent too much time talking to Violet? I'm sorry if she's a little bit more interesting to me than the dead body lying there." His voice was raised now, and both hands were next to your head, keeping you exactly where he wanted you.

You were leaning forward now, you needed to get in his face. "You're a hypocrite Booth, because you made such a big thing about how you would never have a relationship with someone you work with. How it's too complicated, but the second someone attractive looking steps into the lab, that's all out the window!"

He didn't respond, and you took that opportunity. You had the upper hand right now, and you were going to use it. "What do you think that's like for me Booth? To watch you with someone else and I'm still standing on the other side of your fucking line!? "

That caught his attention, and he looked at you and recognition spread across his face. You wanted to take back your words. They were entirely too honest and revealing and you had nowhere to Booth had wanted you, he would have made a move years ago. There would have been no hesitation; he was a man who went after what he wanted. He didn't want you.

His tone changed, and although it was subtle you heard it. You could hear him playing with you.

"Do you want me Bones? Is that what this is about?" He took another step forward, so you were almost entirely pressed up against him, and you fought with yourself hard not to grind yourself against him to give your throbbing core some sort of relief.

Instead you shook your head adamantly, and looked him straight in the eyes. "No."

He studied your face seriously. "You're lying."

You shook your head again, trying to convince him. You wished he couldn't read you so damn well.

"I don't want you." The statement sounded like a lie even falling from your own lips. You wouldn't have believed yourself. You felt one of his hands move from behind your head to your bare thigh, sliding up slowly. His hands felt large and strong, and you resisted pushing yourself against him.

"You're jealous. You think that I want Violet." He said it like a statement, not a question, and you hated yourself for being so vulnerable. You were supposed to have the upper hand here, but now he stood here, cockier than ever, teasing you with his words and his fingers.

You were speechless and he kept talking. "I don't Bones. There's only one person in that lab I want, and she sure as hell isn't a 24 year old grad student."

His hand crept farther up towards your inner thigh, until he reached your core, pushing aside you underwear; he drew a finger slowly up your slit, eliciting a moan from you.

"Fuck Bones, you are so wet." He groaned out as his thumb dipped into your juices, rubbing against your clit in a way that made you think you might come right there.

You were done with the will power and your thrust your hips furiously against him, grinding against his hand, and moaning at the sensations the friction sent through your body.

You were done with just having part of him, you groaned as he pushed a thick finger into you, and you wanted him everywhere. You were holding onto the handle of the car with one hand, trying desperately to keep your balance, and you grabbed the back of his head with your other, pulling his lips to yours. He kissed you heatedly, his tongue slipping into your mouth, his lips sucking on your bottom lip in a way that was driving you considerably insane. You pulled him closer as he thrust another finger into you, making you moan into his mouth, your tongues entwined. You could feel his erection pressing against you through his jeans, and you wanted nothing more than him in this moment.

The only sounds in the empty parking lot were your moans and the sounds of your lips battling against each other, as he thrust a third finger into you, making you feel like quite certain you would die right there. He rubbed you harder, knowing that you were close, and as his fingers twisted inside of you, and his thumb wetly rubbed over your clit, you clenched around him, letting your head drop against the side of the car, as the orgasm took you.

He withdrew his hands from you, only long enough to open the car door behind you, and let you fall against the leather seats, and he climbed on top of you, pulling the door closed behind you both. And he was against you again, his body pressed on top of yours, his cock pressing you, as he ground into you, kissing down your neck and sucking at your throat. You groaned, and you reached for his t-shirt, tired of not seeing all of him. You pulled it over his head, exposing his torso, tightly twisted with muscles, and you ran your hands over him, and you were suddenly slightly annoyed that you had been so manipulated by him already. Much to his surprise you pushed him off of you, so he was on his back, and you climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. You could feel his cock pressing against you, and you ground down on him, moaning at the friction.

He didn't seem deterred by this change in position, and reached up for you, pulling your face down to meet his, as he reached to push the straps of your dress down, exposing your bra. He wasted no time in pushing down the cups so you were completely bare to him, and taking one of your breasts in his mouth, making you groan as his tongue circled around your nipple, sucking at you greedily.

Although you were usually so articulate, "Fuck Booth" was all you could get out as his hands followed his lips, palming your breasts in his hands.

You reached down between you as he continued to kiss up your chest again, back up to your throat, and squeezed him over his jeans. He groaned in response, as you squeezed the bulge again, reaching for the zipper on his jeans so you could really feel him. You were tired of waiting and as your hand wrapped around his flesh, you felt how rock hard he really was.

You pulled him out, stroking his length once, before you wrapped your hand around him, slowly moving it up and down. He groaned, louder this time, as you swiped your hand over his head, stroking him with one hand as you fisted him in the other.

"Do you get off on playing with me like that Booth?" He shook his hand, as you stroked him again. "You probably tried to get me jealous; trying to manipulate me didn't you Booth?"

You sped up your strokes on him, and he closed his eyes, trying hard to respond with coherent speech. "Fuck…no Bones, I…" He looked up at you, "I always wanted you." That was the last straw, although you enjoyed having this power over him, you let go of him, pushing you underwear to the side, you sunk down onto him, moaning as his hot length filled you completely.

You started moving on top of him, at first you twisted around in a circle, knowing it would drive him crazy, you soon were reduced to your own wanton urges and ground against him, moaning as one of his hands went to your hips, the other pulling your lips down to meet his.

He felt so perfect inside of you, and quickly you felt the tension building inside you, as he started to thrust up into you, each time filling you up completely, making your wall cramp deliciously. He reached for your face, pulling his lips to your ear. "I _always _wanted you Bones. _Always._"

His declaration brought you to the edge, and you felt yourself tighten, the orgasm riding over you for the second time that night, as the pleasure rocketed through your veins. You felt him explode within you, and he groaned, pulling his lips to yours.

You climbed off of him, and he pulled you into him, wrapping his arm around you.

"I was jealous." You mumbled into his chest, and he laughed, pulling you tighter against him. "I know, it was sort of hot." You laughed, closing your eyes against him.

Booth was yours, 100% completely yours and maybe you had overreacted just a little bit, because from now on you were never going to doubt it.

However, it wouldn't be your fault if Violet got in a terrible chemical accident which caused her from ever working at the Jeffersonian again, would it?

**_Hope you liked it...R/R friends :))) Thanks!_**


End file.
